Lee County, South Carolina
Lee County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 19,220, making it the fifth-least populous county in South Carolina. Its county seat is Bishopville. The county is named for Confederate General Robert E. Lee.2001-2002 Bill 1044: Lee County's 100th Birthday - www.scstatehouse.net - LPITS A previous incarnation of Lee County was established in 1898 and disestablished in the next year; the current Lee County was formed in 1902. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Adjacent counties *Darlington County - northeast *Florence County - east *Sumter County - south *Kershaw County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,119 people, 6,886 households, and 4,916 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 7,670 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 63.56% Black or African American, 35.03% White, 0.13% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.59% from other races, and 0.49% from two or more races. 1.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,886 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.00% were married couples living together, 23.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.23. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 101.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,907, and the median income for a family was $34,209. Males had a median income of $26,512 versus $18,993 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,896. About 17.70% of families and 21.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.60% of those under age 18 and 27.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 19,220 people, 6,797 households, and 4,567 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 7,775 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 64.3% black or African American, 33.4% white, 0.3% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.8% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.7% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 24.9% were American, and 5.1% were English. Of the 6,797 households, 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.5% were married couples living together, 24.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.8% were non-families, and 29.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age was 38.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $23,378 and the median income for a family was $35,279. Males had a median income of $32,721 versus $26,769 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,924. About 25.8% of families and 29.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 40.9% of those under age 18 and 16.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Bishopville (county seat) *Lynchburg See also * Lee County Courthouse (South Carolina) * Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lee County, South Carolina External links * Lee County Economic Development Alliance * Lee County School District References Category:Lee County, South Carolina Category:1902 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1902